Résilience
by natiwan
Summary: — Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Snape. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous y êtes prêt…   — J'y suis prêt, répondit Snape.   Extrait de La Coupe de Feu, JKR   Qu'a ressenti Snape en sortant ?


N/A : Me revoilà avec un OS, missing moment. Avec Snape une fois de plus...

Le début en italique avant les "*" est tiré de HP4, "Harry potter et la Coupe de feu"

%%%%%%%

— _Severus, dit Dumbledore en se tournant vers Snape. Vous savez ce que je dois vous demander. Si vous y êtes prêt…_

— _J'y suis prêt, répondit Snape._

_Il paraissait légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude et ses yeux noirs au regard glacé brillaient étrangement._

— _Alors, bonne chance, dit Dumbledore._

_Son visage exprimait une certaine appréhension lorsqu'il le regarda sortir en silence._

Severus Snape n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable. Une vie dure et sans chaleur avait depuis longtemps placé une cage, désormais rouillée, qui pesait de tout son poids sur ses émotions. Le contrôle régissait sa vie depuis si longtemps que son origine avait disparu dans les méandres de sa mémoire.

Severus Snape avait décidé un jour qu'il n'aurait plus jamais peur, il l'avait promis à l'enfant qu'il avait été. Plus jamais il ne serait un être faible et submergé par ses émotions. Plus jamais un plus fort que lui ne le ferait réagir contre son gré. Pour toujours, il se l'était promis, il resterait de marbre quoi que le sort lui réserve. C'était sa seule arme et il avait su très tôt la maîtriser.

La vie lui avait appris à se dominer, à rester maître de lui-même, à devenir un être froid, à bannir les émotions et à se contrôler, en toutes circonstances.

Presque toutes.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, la terreur le submergea. Une terreur indicible, un étau glacé autour de ses poumons, de son cerveau. Une terreur douloureuse, une terreur violente.

Il avait su se maîtriser devant Dumbledore, devant les autres, tous les autres, mais la solitude de ce couloir désert se révélait être un danger. Pour la première fois de sa vie, être seul était un piège. Son beau contrôle venait de tomber dedans, de tomber sans fin, de se fracasser dans le vide – quel paradoxe ! – sans même toucher le fond un piège sans fond. Un piège comme son regard, comme son âme : noir, glacé.

Sous l'assaut de la panique qui le submergeait pour la première fois depuis une autre vie, il se réfugia dans une salle de classe vide, comme pour se mettre à l'abri, s'autorisant malgré lui à perdre le contrôle.

Il se laissa tomber contre un mur, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, tremblant, comme en proie à une crise. La sueur recouvrant son front et collant un peu plus ses cheveux gras.

Le temps n'existait plus. Il tombait lui aussi dans le piège que Severus s'était lui-même créé quelques années auparavant. Et paradoxalement : le temps était venu. La croisée des chemins, le moment redouté et attendu. Le moment de payer le moment d'agir.

Après une chute durant laquelle il ne put se raccrocher à rien de palpable, il prit enfin une respiration profonde, déchirant ses poumons oppressés. Puis un rire. Un rire aussi glacé que lui, aussi glacé que le piège sans fond, le secoua. Doucement d'abord, un rire sans bruit, juste de l'air et des secousses. Puis le son se mêla au reste. Puis les larmes. Un horrible rire nerveux. Affreux. Une grimace se prenant pour un rire. Un râle de mourant.

Deux fois. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait le contrôle. Deux fois en une vie d'adulte. Deux fois, et chaque fois pour elle. Et il se revoyait, pitoyable vermine, étouffant dans ses propres larmes, réclamant la protection, sa protection à elle, prêt à tout donner, prêt à se vendre pour elle. Et le dégoût sur le visage de Dumbledore : comme un reflet du sien.

Oui, le dégoût. Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, faisant taire l'horrible imitation de rire par la même occasion, il essuya son visage couvert de sueur et de larmes.

Il devait être encore plus laid que d'ordinaire en cet instant, il ricana, découvrant ses dents jaunes, consciemment. Voilà, il avait repris son calme, il avait repris le contrôle.

Et maintenant ?

Bien sûr, il pouvait honorer sa promesse. Il pouvait fuir aussi, après tout il n'avait aucune réputation à sauver. Oui, fuir était tentant. Mais alors, pourquoi était-il terrorisé ?

Il le savait. Depuis ce jour où il avait lu le dégoût dans les yeux du plus grand sorcier de son époque, depuis ce jour où il avait perdu le contrôle, comme une jurisprudence dangereuse et pleine de menace. Il l'avait su.

Pour elle, il le ferait. Il serait ce qu'il n'est pas. Il serait ce qu'elle avait cru qu'il était. Cette fois, il ne la décevrait pas. Et finalement, peut-être qu'il éloignerait tout ce dégoût, toute cette amertume ?

Une nouvelle vague de panique le submergea à cette pensée. Il suffoqua à nouveau. Pouvait-on mourir, vraiment mourir, juste de peur ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains, des mains tremblantes. Puis il tapa contre le mur derrière, avec son crâne, violemment.

Et la douleur l'aveugla la panique reflua. Puis, tout redevint clair. Le contrôle, la maîtrise : toujours. Cette fois, il retint le rire dément qui voulait suivre. D'une main tremblante, il essuya une nouvelle fois la sueur sur son front.

Au lieu d'errer dans le tunnel sombre qu'était sa vie, le moment était enfin venu de suivre des rails. Et finalement, il était prêt. Il avait cru mourir à force de se raccrocher à de l'air, à force d'impuissance. Toutes ces années, il était suspendu dans l'attente de l'action, dans l'attente de pouvoir faire quelque chose. L'insupportable attente. Il venait de comprendre que le moment était venu, il n'aurait plus à le craindre.

Le contrôle. Il avait au moins appris ça, il lui restait ça. Et peut-être que c'était là le sens qu'il cherchait ? Il pouvait devenir un outil, un outil précieux. Puisqu'il n'était plus vraiment un homme, puisque ressentir était insupportable, puisqu'il était un automate depuis ce jour, après s'être tant entrainé pour le devenir il pouvait être quelque chose d'utile.

Il se leva soudain, comme sous l'effet d'un choc invisible. La panique était vaincue. Severus Snape avait de nouveau le contrôle, le contrôle absolu, jusqu'au bout de ses longs doigts.

Il sortit de la salle de classe, passa dans ses appartements pour se changer, comme un robot. Puis il sortit dans le parc, et finalement se dirigea hors de l'enceinte de l'école, prêt à transplaner et à jouer le rôle qui était le sien, le premier qu'il identifiait vraiment.

Finalement, il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur il lui suffisait de se souvenir à quel point il n'avait rien à perdre, même pas ce foutu contrôle : il l'avait remis entre les mains d'un autre.

%%%%%%

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;-)


End file.
